The Supreme Leader of My Dreams
by excuse me uwu
Summary: Kim Jong Un has always hated the Western world until another Western man showed him the love that not even a million nukes could.


Chapter 1: The Wall Between Us

I remembered my hands trembling as I kept my gaze down. I was going to meet the President of the United States of America. My chauffeur had told me that we were about to exit and enter the Singapore Summit. My heart began to beat to the memories of his tweets:

"Will someone from his depleted and food starved regime please inform him that I too have a Nuclear Button, but it is a much bigger & more powerful one than his, and my Button works!"

The nickname Donald even gave to me… Little Rocket Man. And now he wants to meet? What is the point of this game? This game… of love.

The door was opened as the sun shined on my face. My eyes widened, my pupils has become smaller. I am the Supreme Leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea. I had the reputation of being a powerful god to maintain with these people. But, sometimes, it's just too much. I got out of the car and lifted my head as my father had told me to do before his… demise. I continued walking and was led into a room where there was a clear glass of alcohol, a small shelf of books, a couple of sofas and armchairs with one long table in the middle of the room.

A fellow regime member had marched in and bowed down to me, creating small talk with me.

"So, you've come here to meet Mr. Trump. Well, I cannot wait for you to establish yourself as the Great and Supreme Ruler of them. Of those, heretics and terrorists."

My face turned red and I had to look away. No! I can't do that! I forced myself to keep eye contact with the member and nodded. I adjusted my dress shirt and in a cold, low voice stated "I will do whatever it takes to keep these rats in line. Anything for the Democratic People's Republic of Korea."

The regime member smiled and walked out as he stated it was time for Mr. Trump and I to meet.

My legs felt like they were going to snap under the weight of pressure. I kept my head high and walked out of the room. There, we locked eyes. From the other side of the building, he gave me an approving nod and a smile. I felt… relieved. I walked, and sped up a bit… I couldn't help but think about him. There's something about that Trump.

We walked, it was quick, but it felt like an eternity. His cold, green eyes, the eyes of a small loan of a million dollars. I would always find myself hearing his nice, soft, and lumpy voice, soothing my ears before enforcing a public execution. His hand extended out, initiating this whole process. He's always dominant in these situations, my sweaty palms followed his arm. We touched. And I felt something warm. I looked up into his welcoming, soft eyes. He used his other hand to touch my arm.

Goosebumps were imminent. I began to slowly lean in, I felt so protected around him. He was whispering sweet nothings to me, and I just wanted to jump into his arms in that moment. This solidarity around me all of my life could not have been replaced with my wife, Ri Sol-ju. The woman I am supposed to spend my life with, the woman who is supposed to help me through difficult times leaves me in a cold state of mind.

But, when I look over to him, his reassurance and his firm personality gives me a shade of red I never thought could heal me and my lonely tears.

"Hello, Un. You look very nice today. The nicest anyone could ever look today. Believe it!"

His hand kept shaking mine, and my face broke into a smile. A broken smile of gratefulness to this man of my dreams.

"Let's look over to the cameras and give 'em your best smile. I believe you have one of the best smiles in North Korean history. Let's show it to these fake new reporters!"

Our handshake was soon broken off as his strong, million dollar hand led the way for my eyes and body to face the shuttering cameras. Why have I let this man control me like putty in his hands? Simply standing next to him made me feel millions of butterflies.

I kept my composure as the cameras continued to shutter. From my peripherals, I say Donald give out a fake smile. Does he feel the same way?

After a few dozen clicks, Donald says to me "I'm so proud of you for coming out here simply for me. I thank you for coming out of your comfort zone and meeting with me, Mr. Un, simply one of the best deals to happen, possibly, in all of the history of dealing." His hand was touching my arm again.

My eyes never broke off with his, I wanted to dart them all around the room. My face began to sweat as he continued talking. His grip was strong, he was always the man in charge. I wish I could be more like him. Is he the piece I have been missing? I couldn't help but smile at him.

No one has ever shown me kindness like he has.

"Let's talk." He says as he pulls out his hand, leading the way for me to begin walking as he soon followed behind.


End file.
